


untitled (1977)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	untitled (1977)

Who can I speak to, when brothers are heartless,   
and the friends of today know no love for each other?   
Who can I speak to when the righteous are fled   
and the land given over to evil?   
Who can I speak to when the gods are forgotten   
and men do not honour the laws they have given?   
Who can I turn to when there is no one,   
and I am laden with pain and great sorrow? 

Death is in my eyes today as when a man becomes whole   
and can walk in the sun after sickness;   
Death is in my eyes today like the scent of myrrh,   
like the scent of the waterlilies;   
Death is in my eyes today like the longing of a man   
to be home after years in prison;   
Death is in my eyes today   
like the summons of a goddess,   
like the unveiling of the heavens,   
like the opened arms of Isis,   
like the end of a long journey. 

June, 1977 

From an Egyptian poem of the 18th Dynasty.


End file.
